


For Free Coffee and Free Hugs

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr July 2013\“As for a prompt, maybe have Sam dating someone else (anyone really) and have Gabriel get jealous?” Okay!~ I set it in my college AU, because why the fuck not. Hope no one minds!~ The title is just something I got bored with. (Also, Matthew, Elizabeth, and Susan are all just random people I made up for the sake of the AU)





	For Free Coffee and Free Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, I was 14.

Yeah, it had been a more than week since the two had traded numbers. Yeah, Gabriel had gotten a few text messages from him, though when Sam returned to the shop, he had someone else with him. She was tanned, as tall as Gabriel, with a thin waist and long wavy red hair. Her eyes were a deep brown, and Sam seemed to be caught up on her.

Gabriel smiled as he took her order, and Elizabeth handed him both cups. She glared at the girl, and Gabriel gave his employee a hard look. Matthew jabbed her arm subtly, and she sighed. Sam sat at the table, and Gabriel turned control of the shop to his employees. He never usually took a break from working, but they could handle it and he just wanted to take an afternoon off.

Sam smiled at the woman in front of him, going back to explaining about why he liked this coffee shop. Susan couldn’t really see it, and he could tell. Her eyes weren’t as bright, getting dull as he talked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes slightly. If anyone else was sitting in front of Sam Winchester while he talked like that, with his eyes sparkling and his smile so bright, they would be giggling like an idiot.

 _‘Gabriel would’ve,’_  her mind produced, before she went back to work. Susan looked around, then frowned. “You always talked about he owner but… Where is he?” Sam blinked, looking around as well.

His eyebrows scrunched together in slight confusion when he couldn’t spot Gabe. “That’s weird,” he said a little quieter. “He doesn’t usually leave.”

Susan raised an eyebrow, and sighed. “Well, he’s the owner. He probably has other things to do,” she said in a voice-  _'Too preppy,’_  mused Elizabeth- that was a poor attempt at comfort. Sam sighed and nodded. It was times like these he wondered why he had chosen to accept her offer of a trial relationship. They were just so  _different_ , like they were running on two different wavelengths.

After a few days, Sam realized that even when he was by himself going to Gabriel’s shop, Gabriel usually wasn’t there. When he questioned Matthew on it, the other student only shrugged. Sam then looked to Elizabeth, who pointedly looked away, even when Sam tried to give her his puppy dog look. So that proved Elizabeth knew.

Which was completely unhelpful.

Gabriel was the jealous type. Gabriel was  _definitely_  the jealous type. Normally, he’d act upon his jealousy, but something stopped him.  _Sam looked so fucking happy._ His eyes were lit up, his smile was ridiculous, and Gabriel didn’t have the heart to say anything. It wasn’t his fault that some girl had gotten to Sam first.

Though that didn’t stop him from complaining about it to his younger brother. Castiel would sit quietly while Gabriel paced back and forth in the park they were at, listening to him rant about how he should’ve made a move sooner, until Cas had stood up. This action was enough to make Gabriel stop his ranting. Cas had an answer for him.

“Just call him, Gabriel. I have things to do, remember?” Gabriel pouted at Cas, and the blue eyes continued to look unamused. Gabriel sighed quietly, looking at the ground.

“Okay… Maybe I should… But still, I have no idea what to say,” he muttered. Cas’s lips twitched, and he looked down at his older brother, shaking his head before he walked away.

Gabriel glared after him to no avail.

Sam began messaging Gabriel idly on the seventh day in a row he hadn’t seen him. Just random things. They didn’t even mean anything, but were simply odd things he noticed while on campus, on the walk to his dorm.

_Apparently there’s a kid on campus who started calling me moose._

_Everyone keeps calling me moose.  
_

_There were 17 anthills on the sidewalk today. It’s been a long time since I counted.  
_

_Why would Susan be avoiding me? I know I broke it off, but still.  
_

The last message was true, but he was telling Gabriel solely for experimental purposes. He wasn’t surprised when he finally got a message back.

**…Perhaps because you broke it off? (And I love that you’re blowing up my phone, but I’m trying to work here! :] )**

Sam rolled his eyes, standing from where he’d been sitting on his way to the coffee shop, smiling. When he got there, Gabriel was standing outside holding a cup of coffee. He was smiling, a little nervously and in a twitchy way that made Sam think he’d actually been drinking coffee, which would be  _hilarious_  but very hard to deal with.

Gabriel pressed the coffee into Sam’s hands, grinning nervously. “Wanna go on a walk?” he asked, a bit fast. Sam looked him up and down, and then smiled, nodding. Gabriel visibly relaxed, and Sam bit his lip to stop himself from smiling too widely. He sipped his coffee as Gabriel took the lead, and tried to not drop it when Gabriel reached back to grab his free hand, obviously thinking he walked to slow.

Gabriel looked back at Sam when he heard a small laugh, and Sam just looked so amused by this situation. He had lengthened his steps, so he was walking even with Gabriel though hadn’t pulled away his hand. Finally, Gabriel wandered over to a tree and flopped onto the grass. Sam looked down at him, and rolled his eyes.

“So…” began Sam after a minute. “Why are we going on a walk?” Gabriel tilted his head, and smiled.

“Because I wanted to ask you a question,” he answered in a cheeky voice. Sam rolled his eyes, and Gabriel looked offended. “I wanted to be away from Lizzy! Ever since she got engaged she’s been hounding me about why I haven’t gotten a girlfriend or a boyfriend or whatever.”

Now Sam looked offended, and Gabriel quickly backtracked. “I just don’t want  her tackling me because I finally got my shit together! She’s been prodding me to ask for weeks!” he exclaimed defensively. Sam blinked slowly at him, then looked away.

When he looked back, he was smiling. “What finally made you decide to ask?” he asked, a knowing tone to his voice. Gabriel gave him a disapproving look, and Sam sat in front of him. He gave him a pouty face, this time without the added effect of being tired. Though because of his bright eyes, Gabriel found himself crumbling.

“Don’t make me say it,” he said pleadingly. Sam smirked, and Gabriel sighed. “Okay. Fine. You had a girlfriend. I was jealous. Then you were available. And here we are.”

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, placing his cup on the ground, and then Gabriel found himself being hugged. At first he let an indignant sound, and then he processed what had just happened. He grinned, returning the hug. Sam pulled away, and picked up his cup again. “So,” began Gabriel, sounding very pleased with the current situation. “Do I actually have to ask if you’ll be willing to go out with me? Be my boyfriend? All the usual gag worthy things from the movies?”

Surprisingly, that was made Sam blush. He shook his head, longish hair flapping in front of his eyes. “Good,” stated Gabriel. “Because that would mean it would take longer to get to this part.” Sam’s eyes widened as Gabriel shifted over to him, and grinned as Gabriel tackled him to lay on the ground.

“Do I still get to have free coffee?” asked Sam childishly, and Gabe looked down at him in amusement.

“Only if I can get hugs out of you.”

They wouldn’t kiss, not here. Kisses would be private, and if it took awhile for everyone to catch on, well than good.

Lizzy would still be furious Gabe hadn’t told her the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know why 14-year-old me failed to understand how physical contact worked. I'm moving these fics exactly as they were written.


End file.
